Farewell
by Heiwa Seisitsu Eien
Summary: Kai se entera de algo que cambiará su vida, ¿que responderá a ello?. NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENCIBLES


Farewell

**_Heiwa Seisitsu Eien_**

**__**

         Ven, quiero leerte algo 

                                     _Te digo mientras tomo tu mano y nos encaminamos rumbo a la pequeña sala que existe en un departamento... contrasta mucho a la que yo tengo en la mansión en que vivo, pero esta es mucho más acogedora que la que tengo en casa._

_         Qué es, Kai?_

                  Tu voz suena algo temerosa... es realidad estás así desde ayer... desde que me revelaste aquello tan importante para nuestras vidas, ahora y siempre.

_         Ya lo verás_

_                  Respondo sujetando tu mano firmemente, te debo una respuesta y con esto pretendo que sepas cual es, no quiero ser sentimental, nunca lo he sido ni tampoco lo seré. Así que leeré rápido y sin titubeos. Ya luego nos diremos todo lo que tengamos que decirnos._

_         Siéntate_

_                  Digo mientras tomo de la mesa un libro que extraje de la biblioteca de mi casa y busco el poema que quiero leerte._

_         Kai... yo..._

_                  Intentas decirme algo, me sorprendo al ver que tiemblas, nunca lo haces, solo una vez vi esa muestra de inseguridad en ti, pero ello pasó rápido, en cambio ahora no das signos de querer calmarte._

_         Por favor no digas nada. Supongo que recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer... bueno, es obvio que lo recuerdas, más que mal no fue nada que se pueda olvidar como quien olvida ir a comprar el pan._

_         Bueno, quiero leerte un poema de un autor chileno, se llama Pablo Neruda, siempre dije que le leería esto a la chica que llevara en su vientre un hijo de mi sangre a modo de respuesta. Pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa... que me dejes leer tranquilo y que luego me dejes hablar un poco antes de que empieces a decirme lo que tengas que decir._

_                                                        Digo disponiéndome a leer, me miras atentamente, nunca te pido nada, así que en tu rostro se refleja mucha disposición para complacerme._

_         No hay problema, te escucho._

_                                               Al oír estás palabras me aclaro la garganta y empiezo con una simple explicación._

_         El poema consta de cinco partes_

_                                               Y comienzo:_

**_1_**

**_"Desde el fondo de ti, y arrodillado,_**

**_un niño triste, como yo, nos mira._**

****

**_Por esa vida que arderá en sus venas_**

**_Tendrían que amarrarse nuestras vidas._**

****

**_Por esas manos, hijas de tus manos_**

**_Tendrían que matar las manos mías._**

****

**_Por sus ojos abiertos en la tierra_**

**_Veré en los tuyos lágrimas un día."_**

****

                  Me detengo y miro tu rostro, seguramente el comienzo del poema te ha encantado... o lo has encontrado lindo... pero no sabes lo que viene...

**_2_**

****

**_"YO NO LO QUIERO, amada._**

**_Para que nada nos amarre_**

**_Que no nos una nada._**

****

**_Ni las palabras que aromó tu boca,_**

**_Ni lo que dijeron las palabras._**

****

**_Ni la fiesta de amor que no terminamos,_**

**_Ni tus sollozos junto a la ventana."_**

****

****_Respiro y miro tu rostro, lágrimas amenazan con manchar tu bello rostro, es obvio que el poema está empezando a desagradarte. _

**_3_**

****

**_"(Amo el amor de los marineros_**

**_que besan y se van._**

****

**_Dejan una promesa._**

**_No vuelven nunca más._**

****

**_En cada puerto una mujer espera:_**

**_Los marineros besan y se van._**

****

**_Una noche se acuestan con la muerte_**

**_En el lecho del mar."_**

****

**_4_**

****

**_"amo el amor que se reparte_**

**_en besos, lecho y pan._**

****

**_Amor que puede ser eterno_**

**_Y puede ser fugaz._**

****

**_Amor que quiere libertarse_**

**_Para volver a amar._**

****

**_Amor divinizado que se acerca._**

**_Amor divinizado que se va.)"_**

****

                  Vuelvo a observarte, tus ojos ya están plagados de lágrimas y me estoy empezando a sentir culpable, quito mi vista de tu rostro y me propongo a seguir leyendo, cuando escucho un sollozo de tu parte.

_         Qué quieres decir con todo esto, Kai?_

_                                                        Preguntas con voz quebrada_

_         Qué hablamos?_

_                            Te digo en un tono que no me hubiera gustado emplear, pero esperando a que calles pronto._

**_5_**

****

**_"Ya no se encantarán mis ojos en tus ojos._**

**_Ya no se endulzará junto a ti mi dolor._**

****

**_Pero hacia donde vaya llevaré tu mirada_**

**_Y hacia donde camines llevarás mi dolor._**

****

**_Fui tuyo, fuiste mía, qué más? Juntos hicimos_**

**_Un recodo en la ruta donde el amor pasó._**

****

**_Fui tuyo, fuiste mía. Tú serás del que te ame_**

**_Del que corte en tu huerto lo que he sembrado yo._**

****

**_Yo me voy. Estoy triste, pero siempre estoy triste._**

**_Vengo desde tus brazos. No sé hacia donde voy._**

****

**_...desde tu corazón me dice adiós un niño._**

**_Y yo le digo adiós."_**

****

                  Te miro, ya he terminado. Estás empapada en llanto, he estado tentado a detenerme y abrazarte, pero eso no me ayudará a lo que quiero hacer.

_         Bien, creo que con esto me dejas claro lo que quieres decirme._

_                                                                                              Me miras con rencor, y yo te devuelvo la mirada cargada de indirectas para que recuerdes lo que hablamos._

_         Amor, yo siempre dije que cuando dejara a una chica embarazada le leería estro para deshacerme de ella._

_         Entonces con esto tratas de deshacerte de mi y del hijo que espero...¡que por cierto también es tu hijo!_

_                                                        Replicas gritando frente a mí, con los brazos en jarras._

_         Siempre dije que eso sería lo que haría_

_                                                        Te digo lo más tiernamente posible, mientras tomo tu mano y te atraigo hacia mí, y al no encontrar ningún signo de resistencia, te siento en mis piernas mientras toco suavemente tu vientre._

_         Pero contigo fue diferente, cuando ayer me revelaste que seríamos padres... no sé me pasó esto por la mente, solo busqué una manera de decirte que te amo... y que quiero que le demos un hogar signo de nuestro hijo._

_                                                                                                        Tu mirada se ha suavizado y me miras alegremente, tu rostro refleja emoción._

_         Entonces solo lo decias..._

_         Para decirte que te amo y que seremos una verdadera familia._

_                                                                                              Termino tu frase con una sonrisa mientras te doy un beso._

_Fin!!_

_Notas de la autora: no, no crean que soy cruel!!!_

_Esto fue solo un cambio de ánimo después de leer algunas cosas medias terribles, y además, si de verdad fuera cruel, abría dejado a Kai hacer lo que él de verdad quería hacer :D_

_Bueno, ya me voy._

**_DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!_**

_Besisitos_

Heiwa Seisitsu Eien.


End file.
